Moldsmal
|-|Moldsmal= |-|Moldbygg= |-|Moldessa= Summary Moldsmal is a basic enemy from Undertale that appears in the Ruins during the early game. They are fairly simple monsters, as they are able to be spared from the very start of the battle. They reappear later in Waterfall, being a different color and "slightly stronger". However, some of them are actually a Moldbygg in disguise. These things are much stronger and completely different in personality, as they hate being touched and simply prefer to be given their space. In hard mode, they are replaced with Moldessa. These enemies have a constantly shifting face, but they can't decide which face to stick with. Helping them choose will allow them to be spared. Moldbygg is one of the components of Lemon Bread. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | 9-A | 9-A | 9-A Name: Moldsmal | Moldbygg | Moldessa Origin: Undertale Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Slime Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Inorganic Physiology (Every monster in the game is stated to be made of magic), Non-Physical Interaction (Magic is shown to be capable of harming ghosts, as shown in the Mad Dummy fight where magic attacks are the only way to harm him as opposed to physical attacks), Magic, Soul Manipulation (Can injure the soul through damaging the body with their regular attacks), Danmaku | Shapeshifting Attack Potency: Small Building level (Has an attack stat of 6 comparable to Froggit) | Small Building level (Has an attack stat of 12, putting it on par with Lesser Dog) | Small Building level (Its 18 attack stat makes it considerably superior to Lesser Dog; approaches monsters like Papyrus in strength) | Small Building level (Its 27 AT stat makes it superior to the likes of Papyrus) Speed: Athletic Human (Comparable to the other monsters in the ruins. Superior to a zero determination Frisk) | Subsonic+ (Comparable to Lesser Dog. Superior to the snowdin monsters as Moldbygg and Moldessa) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown (Does not have arms and harms Frisk through magical attacks) Durability: Small Building level | Small Building level | Small Building level | Small Building level (It's DF stat of 23 makes it physically superior to Papyrus) Stamina: Average | Average | High | High Range: Several meters Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Low Weaknesses: Tend to be non-moving. If it's not determined to kill its foes, and is facing against a foe with a strong soul and has murderous intent, its defenses will weaken Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Spread Shot:' Fires a simple projectile that bursts into smaller projectiles which scatter in all directions. *'Wiggle Shot:' Fires a simple projectile that travels in a wiggling pattern. *'Bubbles:' Moldbygg shoots some dangerous bubbles from its maw. *'Reverse Spread Shot:' 8 shots surround the enemy before collapsing back into a single shot. Key: Moldsmal (Ruins) | Moldsmal (Waterfall) | Moldbygg | Moldessa Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Monsters Category:Undertale Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Soul Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 9